1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to soap dishes for containing and receiving bars of soap. In particular, this invention relates to a soap dish which is formed of an aqueous absorbing composition to maintain the bar of soap in a dry state during non-use times. More in particular, this invention relates to a soap dish which may be wrung out and easily cleaned to remove any aqueous material contained therein. More in particular, this invention pertains to a soap dish which may be cleaned and re-used over a prolonged period of time. Still further, this invention relates to a soap dish formed of a sponge or synthetic sponge material in generally one-piece formation which is easily fabricated and manufactured.
2. Prior Art
Soap dishes for releasably holding soap bars are well-known in the art. The closest prior art known to the Applicant are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,722,719; 2,612,650; 3,019,549; 679,807; 2,255,154; 594,962; 2,241,947; 2,504,536; 618,943; and, 2,457,918. However, such prior art soap dishes are generally not directed to flexible, resilient, and aqueous absorbing composition systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,719 directs itself to a floating soap dish. The soap dish of this prior art is formed of a plastic material, however, such is stated to be expanded polystyrene, and is particularly used because of the closed cell structure, and thus does not absorb aqueous compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,612,650 is directed to another type of soap container system which provides for an upper section secured to a surface. There is provided a sponge element which is transversely positioned over an inclined tray element. The sponge has a vertical slot and allows passage therethrough of a bar of soap to remove the soap of any excess lather and moisture. However, such prior art systems do not provide for the concept of the soap dish in itself being formed of an aqueous absorbing composition for containing the soap over an extended interval of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,019,549 is directed to another type of soap container system. In this prior art type soap container system, the sponge is separate and distinct from the tray section and is mounted below the tray section in order to catch any drippings from the soap bar.
In other prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 679,807, there is provided a soap dish which is coupled or attached to a base and has openings formed therein which allow passage of soap drippings into a separate element, such as a cup.